wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zunzer Whirlspout
Zunzer is a strange little gnome, definitely on the uncommon side of sane, with a rather unusual past which he dislikes talking about. An Explorer of Kaboom!, he spends a lot of time in unusual places, often with unusual people. General Information * Age: Early seventies. * Likes: Portals, things that go boom, fishing. * Dislikes: Chafing. * Professions: Portal Doctor for the Mage Tower, Stormwind, Explorer, Town Crier of Cathderal Square. Personality A cheery, bouncey gnome, Zunzer's approach to life seems very laid back. Some find him a little strange because of things such as how he talks or his approach to situations, but really he is a well rounded individual. Sometimes. Stories An Apology Sorry if this is too long, I tend to get carried away. And remember, noone's forcing you to read it! A Strange Tale and A Strange Land At the age of thirty, Zunzer completed his training as a mage. At this point, Zunzer began to work with Tabetha of Dustwallow Marsh on building a machine that would allow them to travel to and from alternates realities or "realms". As time went by they came closer to their goal, although it was slow work and extremely taxing. It was only shortly before Thermaplugg unleashed the radiation in Gnomeregan that the device, a mix of magic and machine, was complete. One night, beore the final testing began, Zunzer had been drinking with some friends, who had brought a case of Darkmoon Special Reserve, to celebrate one friend's graduation. Unfortunately, Zunzer and his friends all became severely drunk, which is never a good idea around complicated machinery, even for gnomes. As it was, the group decided that, as the machine was completed, why shouldn't they try it out? As it ended up, the device had not been ready for testing. Due to the magic used (a harmful variation on standard portal magic) all three of Zunzer's friends died, either during the portal's course or immediately after. Due to Zunzer's close extensive work with portals of all kind during his training, and also his proximity to the magic during development, Zunzer survived, although severely ill. When Zunzer returned to health, he found himsel in a strange world, very much like his own but very different as well. While in his own world only a minority worshipped the rabbit god "Lol" here it seemed to be everyone who worshipped him, and all talked like insane people. In the end, Zunzer went insane as well, thinking to "save up his sanity" for a latere date. Returning Even in his insanity, Zunzer had moments of clarity, insight and even creativity. In his mind, he dubbed his original world "Moonglade", its peacefulness reflecting how Zunzer viewed the world, whereas his new realm, where killing was constant and violence without reason, he dubbed "Trollbane" after the royal family of Stromgarde, their siege much like the one his mind experienced. While Zunzer was in this strange place, he realised just how different speech was between the two places. As names were hardly ever used, Zunzer took to reffering to himself in the third person, allowing him to retain his identity. Eventually, after some years, in one of these moments, Zunzer struck upon a solution. Certain powerful personalities were constant between places, and there were few magic users as widely respected and renowned as Tabetha. It was not long before Zunzer reached Tabetha's hut in the marsh, severely battered and completely exhausted, it took a while for him to recount to Tabetha his story. When he had, Tabetha amazed him, for it turned out that, just as her counterpart had been working with him, she had been working with another gnome on the same project. Zunzer volunteered himself for testing and was returned to his own realm, although this time even sicker than before and still suffering some effects of insanity. And Onwards... Since this "adventure" Zunzer has been very busy. Firstly, the modifications were mad to the device and it was tested properly with excellent results, it was named the Prismatic Coil Trigger (or PCT for short) and has been a great success, the number of missing persons alost doubling overnight! He has also joined Kaboom!, the League of Gnomish and Dwarven Explorers, and has reunited himself with his cousin Marma. Upon returning, he discovered that his only other living relative, his father, had been found dead outside the Dark Portal, his body scarred with Fel magic. He has found work for the Mage Tower as a portal doctor and is also the Town Crier for Cathedral Square. He has few short term goals at the moment, except for finding a way to reduce chafing. Pictures On their way... Category:Moonglade (EU)